


Idiotic Love

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5970310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff for Jade. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idiotic Love

She doesn't say 'I love you' like a normal person. Instead, she'll laugh, shake her head, give you a little smile and say 'You're an idiot'. If she tells you you're an idiot, you're a lucky man, it means she isn't trying to be cute with you, she's accepted you as hers. Her husband, her lover, her partner in all things. Idiot is her way of letting you know that, no matter what you do or say, she supports you and loves you. The advice is old but it does make sense. John has long since stopped trying to be clever for the sake of it, he is more than willing to let his guard down, be an idiot, he knows Katie won't judge and he loves when she calls him an idiot. It's affectionate, kind-natured and loving. It means he is hers completely, smart days and days where he sounds like a complete idiot. He doesn't mind either day anymore, if he is an idiot, he is, at least, her idiot. Her lover and her husband. Hers. The thought comes again. Hers. He can't help but smile, even when she laughs and shoves him toward the bedroom to change, noting that his jeans have a hole too big for him to avoid changing whilst still amused that he had let her see the massive hole in his jeans. He knows, when he finally goes to work, he will come home to find them fixed, as they so often are. It is a sign of love and affection for Katie. She calls him and idiot, sends him to change and lets him leave the house properly dressed, then she fixes the jeans, even when she has little to no idea how they got ripped in the first place.


End file.
